


Bad Ideas Are The Best Ones

by moriann



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’m beginning to think that maybe reasonable hasn’t been working for me very well so far.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas Are The Best Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> With thanks to stars for beta.

The phone’s incessant buzzing wakes Kalinda up and for a moment she considers ignoring it. It keeps rattling against the clutter on the bedside table, though, so she reaches a hand towards it and blindly gropes around to grab it and turn it off. After the week they’ve just had - they’ve spent most of it, down to the very last minute before the verdict came in, scrambling to find something to save their client, subsisting on a steady stream of coffee and almost no sleep, and they still haven’t managed to produce the Hail Mary they needed. All she wants now is to stay asleep until the exhaustion leaves her. She falls back against the pillows, trying to get back to sleep and groans when the phone goes off again.

She squints at the alarm clock, wincing when the bright red 1:30 hits her eyes. She grabs the phone again and sees Alicia's name flashing across the screen.

"So, I've decided to take a night off the whole responsible adult thing," she hears Alicia say, her voice carefully deliberate, as if she were drunk and trying not to let it show.

"And how’s that working out for you?"

"The barman took my car keys. I think I need a ride." For a moment Kalinda wonders what’s the etiquette in a situation like this. Being able to read people is part of her job description, but there are times she just can’t read Alicia at all. Sometimes she’s almost sure they’ve been flirting, but other times the idea seemed ludicrous and not being able to figure it out was driving her crazy. Trying to figure it out tonight, however, is probably a terrible idea.

"Yeah, I’ll come get you." Terrible ideas were her favorite ones.

***

When Kalinda gets to the bar, it’s mostly deserted. Aside from the bartender and Alicia, there's just a few college students in the back, engrossed in some discussion, their backs to the entrance.

Alicia is sitting at the bar. She's twirling the ice cubes left in her glass, her eyes way too intent on it to be completely sober. It looks like the only concession she made for the hour and occasion was taking off her jacket and rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. She walks across the room and clears her throat.

Alicia looks up at her.

"Oh. Hello, Kalinda. What are you doing here?"

"You called me, remember? Although I have to say, you’re about the last person I would’ve expected to be picking up from a bar in the middle of the night."

Alicia shrugs.

“What can I say, it was just that kind of day."

Now that Kalinda thinks about it, maybe she should have checked how Alicia was doing before she left the courthouse. It still surprises her sometimes how much Alicia got invested in their clients. How hard it hits her when they lost a case.

Kalinda grabs Alicia's jacket from the stool next to her and holds her hand out.

"Come on, we should go now."

***

They walk down the street to the car, Kalinda watching Alicia out of the corner of her eye. She seems lost in her head and she wonders if she should offer some consolation, but _Don’t beat yourself up over it, you did everything you could_ sounded awfully trite, _You shouldn’t take it so hard_ sounded flat even in her own head - she was never any good at comforting people.

They get into the car and when Kalinda turns the key in the ignition, she notices the warning light saying Alicia’s door isn’t closed, so she leans over to shut it properly. When straightening up, she notices Alicia staring at her.

"Thanks for doing this for me." Alicia's hand is on her arm, playing with her jacket's sleeve. She looks like she’s about to add something.

"Yes?" she raises one eyebrow, waiting, watching Alicia’s face for clues. She should've been watching her other hand instead, so she wouldn't be as surprised when it came up to her head, weaving through her hair and, yeah, she has a good idea now where this is heading, because there’s subtle and then there’s this.

Alicia opens her mouth as if to ask her something, but then suddenly decides to go for something else and moves the last few inches towards Kalinda and kisses her. It starts slow, just Alicia's chapped lips on hers, but then she licks her tongue across Kalinda's lower lip and she opens her mouth to it.

She feels her right hand move from her arm to her waist and suddenly the surreality of the situation hits her. Here she is, sleep-deprived and tired to the bone, sitting in a car in the middle of the night, making out with Alicia. She lets out a small laugh and sees the corner of Alicia's mouth move up a bit in response, as if they were sharing a joke.

The thing was, she knows Alicia should be off-limits to her, too many complications and too much trouble, but right now, knowing it didn't make her stop, lean back into her seat and drive away. Instead she leans in and goes for another kiss and this time it isn’t tentative at all, tongues moving against each other, trying to deepen the kiss despite the awkward position.

A car roars by and they spring apart, the moment over. Kalinda thinks that she never should have given in, should've stopped at the first taste of whiskey at Alicia's tongue. Sleep deprivation, yes. That is going to be her excuse for this, it makes people do the damnedest things.  
 _This is going to be so awkward in the morning_ , Kalinda thinks.

***

Kalinda drives to her place, reasoning that Alicia shouldn't go home like that and if she was at the bar, someone else was probably there watching the kids.

"Hey, we're here," she says, shaking Alicia's shoulder.

Alicia turned her head towards her.

"Here?"

"My place."

"Brought me here to have your wicked way with me, huh?"

"Don't get ideas. I have a couch." Kalinda laughs softly. "You're going to have so much fun remembering this in the morning. Especially with a hangover."

Once they get upstairs to the apartment, she waves Alicia towards the couch and makes her way towards the bedroom, taking off her jacket and throwing it towards the closet. She wants nothing more than to sleep, exhaustion catching up with her and making the whole night feel surreal. She spares one last glance at Alicia, slumped on the couch, staring at her shoelaces as if she could make them untie themselves if she only glares hard enough.

"It's not going to be awkward," she hears whispered softly and pauses.

"Is that so? Doesn’t seem to be the reasonable conclusion here."

"It won’t," Alicia states matter-of-factly, "just so you know. And I’m beginning to think that maybe reasonable hasn’t been working for me very well so far." She gives up on the shoelaces and swings her legs up so that they are dangling over the armrest instead.

Kalinda turns towards her bedroom. Sleep, right. Punch-drunk with exhaustion, wary of the fact that come morning they will have to deal with what happened, for a moment she wonders if what Alicia said will be true in the morning or will she be gone by morning.

***

Kalinda wakes up and slowly opens her eyes just to have the sun hit them full on. She turns her back to it, groaning and grabs a pillow to put over her head. She hears steps come up to her bedroom door and stop next to her bed. She smells coffee and reluctantly draws the pillow away from her face and tries to glare at the person retreating to the doorway. Alicia is looking at her, eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Coffee?" she gestures toward a mug on the bedside table, matching the one she's holding in her other hand.

For a moment Kalinda feels the urge to act as if nothing happened between them, as if they hadn’t crossed a line last night. She’s always thought one should try for what one wants, though, and she thinks she might want try to see if there might be something here. She lets herself hope that maybe Alicia was right - it won't be awkward. And if it's not awkward, maybe it won't be any worse if she tried kissing Alicia again now - only this time, she would be able taste coffee in the kiss and not whiskey.

"God, yes, coffee - in a moment. Need to check something first." Alicia raises an eyebrow at that.

This time it's Kalinda who makes the first move and she holds Alicia’s eyes as she gets off the bed and walks towards her. She kisses Alicia, one hand still gripping the mug and the other holding the doorframe for support. She feels Alicia shift into the kiss, deepening it.

It’s just like she thought - it tastes much better with coffee.


End file.
